Only the Young
by Artistik Killer
Summary: In the first chapter, Gohan is presented with a bit of a problem, read to find out, and please reveiw, thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Only The Young  
Time- I dunno know what year, but Gohan is about 17  
Place- Earth -.-  
This is an AU fic, of Gohan, in which something different happens  
  
Chapter One- Somewhere else  
  
"Cmoon' Gohan, i know you can do better!" Shouted Piccolo  
as he pounded his fists into Gohans stomach again, during training,  
"I know for a fact that your better than this, because you beat the   
Holy Hell outta Cell a few years back!" Gohan was getting beaten all  
over the place, Piccolo was hitting him with small Kikou ha's, and   
he was being thrown back and through rocks and such. It confused  
Piccolo as to why Gohan was being Beaten, and he had to know...  
"Really..Why are you fighting poorly Gohan?" Piccolo stopped his  
assault on Gohan, and Gohan hung there in mid-air, holding his  
stomach, blood comming from his nose,  
"Ugh.. My mind is somewhere else piccolo.. I'm not sure why im not  
thinking correctly, i am just not in the mood today..sorry!"  
Piccolo Looked at the young man, and knew something was ser-  
iously wrong, because he had not even changed into Super Saya-jin to  
fight him. Gohan landed onto the ground, and lookd up at Piccolo with  
a sigh, then walked inside his house, to a sight of his mother, father,  
and Goten all sitting raound a table, engaging in pleasent conversation  
, all eating breakfast. Gohan seated himself, and started to help   
to some pancakes and sausage, when his father asked him,  
"Whats the matter today Gohan?" Gohan looked up at his father, sweat  
still clinging to his brow with suprise,  
"Nothing Dad, im fine, why do you ask?" His father gave him a con-  
fused look, and stated  
"I felt your power while you were sparring just now, it was waaaay   
lower than normal!" Just as Goku finished that sentance, Piccolo walked  
into the Son house, and smiled at Goten, then nodded towards Goku, and  
completley ignored Chichi. He levatated a pancake off of the stack, much  
to Chichi's dismay, and started to eat it, standing infront of them.  
"Goku's right Gohan, Why WERE you so weak this morning?" Gohan was starting  
to get a little angry at all of them for wanting to know reasons for  
everything that was going on. He just couldn't handle it at all, he just  
couldn't stand them all asking him things at once. So, he stood up,  
and ran out of the room, and up to his own room, where he sat on his bed,  
and starred around his room..  
"I got to run away.. I got to, i got to get out of here.." Just then,  
Gohan could hear a teenage Trunks starting to knock on his window, so he  
used his ki, and opened it. Trunks could see the sad face of Gohan, so he decided to ask why,  
"Whats the matter Gohan?" was Trunks' question. Gohan just sighed  
and looked away..  
"I don't know if any of the others can feel it or not, but i sure do.  
I can feel a new ki developing somwhere, and i don't know where. It is  
surley strong, very strong, Even stronger than our fathers. But,   
strangley, i don't think anyone else can sense it besides me! Am i going  
crazy Trunks? Or is it really there?" Trunks looked at Gohan blankly,  
then started his own statement,  
"Well, let me try to sense something. Maybe the others just havn't  
been concentrating on feeling ki's since the don't have to!" As Trunks  
spoke, he sensed the air, looking for new ki. He didn't have to look long, because in a matter of minutes, he found what Gohan was looking for. Even if he wasn't a perfect judge of power, he could more than tell, that this power was two or three times stronger than Vegeta, and probably stronger than Goku too...And this ki wasn't powered up, it was at rest! Trunks looked into Gohans face with suprise  
"Oh my gosh Gohan, your right! I can feel the power too! we got to tell your dad!" Gohan looked down, and shrugged off the idea,  
"Yeah, but he won't feel it right away, so he won't even realize it's there..we shouldn't. Let's wait untill it presents some danger." Trunks looked at the much older Gohan with dismay in his eyes,  
"What are you talking about? If we wait, it could turn into another Cell Games, people will die if we don't do something Gohan!" Gohan looked at Trunks, then at the floor, trying to decide what to do. He could go along with Trunks, and go down and tell their parents, or he could ignore Trunks, and wait untill the new ki started to present some danger, and then take action. One way, he wouldn't look stupid infront of his parents, but people might die. The other way, he might look stupid, but he might also save lives. He looked up at Trunks, and got a Vegeta-style grin on his face,  
"Alright, let's go!"  
  
So ends chapter one of 'Only the Young'  



	2. "Your ki is out of wack!"

Only The Young- Chapter Two  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks exchanged worried glances for about a second, before they both stood up, and started to make their way down the stairs of the Son home. The smell of sausage and other breakfast items still lingered in the air, and it was a smell that Trunks was not accustomed to. His mother, was not the best cook in the world, so he usually had cold cereal for breakfast. The last time had had anything like a homecooked breakfast, was the last time he and Goten had a sleep over, which was probably about a week ago.  
"What if my dad doesn't beleive us?" Gohan quipped up to Trunks, as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. Trunks looked Gohan up and down, and took his time in formulateing an answer,  
"I'm sure he will Gohan, and if he doesn't, i will tell my dad!" Gohan gave a doubtful smile, then continued on towards the kitchen. Chichi was standing over the sink, washing the morning dishes, and looking to the outside. Gohan stood behind his mother, and peered out the door. He saw his father ignite into Super Saya-jin, and Mr. Piccolo stare in amazement. Evidently, even after seeing it hundredsd of times, the transformation into Super Saya-Jin still was astonishing.  
Gohan and Trunks made their way accross the yard, and excused themselves, and pulled Son Goku aside,  
"Dad, we have some bad news.." Goku looked to his son and his freind, and asked what was the trouble,  
"Sure Gohan, whats the matter?" Trunks exchanged another worried glance with Gohan, and then Gohan went right out, and told him the news,  
"Well, me and Trunks were upin my room, and i felt an immense ki, that wasn't even powered up! And then Trunks sensed it too!" Goku sniffed at the air a moment, then put his hand behind his head with a laugh,  
"Gohan, i don't sense a thing! Your ki is going out of wack, theres nothing there!" Gohan looked at the ground, then to Mr Piccolo,  
"Can you feel it Piccolo?" Piccolo had to hold himself from busting a laugh, then shook his head. Trunks was becomming angry now, not really at Goku or Piccolo, but at the fact that they couldn't feel the ki anywhere.  
The two young Saya-jin highbreds took to the air, and hovered about a quarter mile off of the ground, where no one would hear them talking,  
"Gohan, let's go tell my dad! maybe he will feel it!" Gohan glanced around, and felt for the power again. When he finally found it, he knew that it had grown significantly.  
"Damn Trunks, we don't have that much time left.." Trunks looked at Gohan with suprise at how rash he'd been  
"Alright, Alright Gohan, lets go!" And with that, the two of them took off at break-neck speed towards Capsule Corp. 


End file.
